


Foam

by Nathalaia



Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Possibly BDSM Vibes/Hints, Romance, Smut, slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathalaia/pseuds/Nathalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sanghyuk,” he whined, glancing longingly at the door. When would his lover be back? He <i>needed</i> him, oh, he needed him so much, breath catching in his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foam

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I stumbled upon the ever elusive Fountain of Inspiration, thus, here we are! I wrote this thing in six almost consecutive hours, because I _had_ to finish it, even if the clock struck 4 in the night before that happened, pfft.
> 
> This is a PWP, porn without plot, because I have no shame, and I'm going to Hell anyway, so might as well go down with flair and soap bubbles.

Jaehwan snuck down the dimly lit hallway, his steps resonating in the otherwise quiet space. Fiddling with the key in his pocket, he came to a stop in front of a door, his bag hitting against the side of his leg with the motion.

A sign above the door read _C1019_ , identical to the number carved into the key.

He knew the apartment’s owner wouldn’t be home before half an hour, and no one else on the floor would bat an eyelash at his presence, but that didn’t stop him from checking the floor one last time before sliding the key into the hole and unlocking the door.

It felt like he was the star in some thriller, he mused, stepping over the threshold and shutting the door carefully behind him. It was exhilarating, somehow. It also felt a little childish, but Jaehwan let himself indulge in that bit of adrenaline.

He eyed the room, tutting to himself before sliding his hand down the wall to find the light switch. He couldn’t work well in darkness, now could he?

Advancing further into the room, he discarded his jacket over the back of a chair and slipped the key back into his pocket before making his way to the bathroom. He moved confidently, familiar with the layout of the apartment; he had been here often enough to call it his second home, after all. The thought made him almost giddy with excitement as he entered the bathroom.

He switched on the light and dropped the bag at his feet, smiling to himself as he checked his phone. Sanghyuk would be home in approximately twenty-five minutes, and he needed to have everything ready before then. It was more than enough, he reckoned, so he took his time emptying the bag and then kicking it aside once he had what he needed.

Grabbing the bottle he’d brought with him, he crouched by the bathtub and poured a generous amount of the bottle’s content into it; he caught a whiff of something flowery and fresh, and couldn’t help but smile smugly. He knew Sanghyuk appreciated the scent, what with how he liked to nose at Jaehwan’s throat and hair, sighing contentedly every time.

He turned on the water, hand under the spray until he deemed the temperature pleasant, and then he let it run whilst he watched, fascinated, the bubbles appear in time with the water rising. Then he shook himself out of it, reminding himself of what needed to be done before Sanghyuk came home, and stood up to get the candles.

Arranging the candles on every flat surface available, even some on the floor, he couldn’t help but suddenly hesitate. What if Sanghyuk wouldn’t like it? Was it _too_ cheesy, _too_ childish? He just wanted Sanghyuk to be happy, and it _was_ their second anniversary, so he was allowed this, right?

He shook his head resolutely, skipping over to the tub to check the temperature once more – perfect – before finding the matches to light the numerous candles. Sanghyuk would appreciate Jaehwan’s efforts.

Halfway through the candles, he paused to turn off the water, and then he returned to the task at hand. Once every candle was lit – maybe twenty had been a few too many? – he scampered back to the dwindling pile on the floor. He assessed the array before picking the small case of fresh rose petals (he had plucked them from a bouquet before leaving home) and the box of chocolates.

The whole room now smelled of the soap, and warmth from the steaming water wrapped around Jaehwan, condensation slowly spreading over the mirror. He laid the chocolates on the counter, close enough to be within reach of the tub, and went about scattering the petals near the candles. The last handful he sprinkled into the water.

He was nearly ready. Another glance at the time told him he had ten minutes left, which fit him well. He put what he didn’t need back into the bag and then left for the bedroom, laying the bag on Sanghyuk’s bed, followed by his clothes. Returning to the bathroom, he left the door ajar and switched off the light, the only illumination now coming from the candles. He proceeded to the bathtub, gliding his hand through the bubbles and giggling.

The water was hot, but not scorching, so it took him little time to get settled in the tub, humming contentedly to himself as he made himself comfortable. Sanghyuk would be home in five minutes, if he weren’t delayed, which he probably was, and Jaehwan needed to be ready for him.

He squirmed slightly, searching for the best position, the easiest, and then breathed a sigh when he teased his rim with a finger before pushing it in, slipping further below the water, the bubbles just shy of reaching his nose.

Sanghyuk would like this, he decided, whining softly. Part of him wanted to just insert another finger – he and Sanghyuk had sex often enough for him to easily take two right away – but he wanted to savour this. He wanted to take his sweet time while waiting for Sanghyuk to find him.

The bubble bath was warm and calming, his eyes slipping closed whilst his mouth fell open, breathy pants escaping him every now and then.

How would Sanghyuk react to the sight of Jaehwan in his bathtub, naked and ready for him? Would he stand frozen in the doorway, eyes dark as he watched Jaehwan, or would he immediately shed his clothes to join Jaehwan in the water? Would he sit on the edge, tease him, make him beg?

Jaehwan moaned, parting his legs further as he finally caved and slipped in a second finger alongside the first. It wasn’t enough, not when he was picturing Sanghyuk, his cock taking him apart so wonderfully, but he had to be patient. Soon, Sanghyuk would be here, and Jaehwan wanted to please him, wanted Sanghyuk to praise him for being so good, so until then, he’d be patient. Sanghyuk may be delayed, but that just gave Jaehwan more time to prep himself.

Absentmindedly, he wondered if the chocolates would melt, what with the heat in the room, but he didn’t really care. If they really were melted by the time Sanghyuk came home and opened them, Jaehwan knew of a way to make good use of that.

There were beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and he sighed. The warm water made it slightly more bearable to not touch himself where it really mattered, the desire a constant but low burning in his gut. It wouldn’t last, he knew, but he could deal with it for now. The longer he had to wait, the harder it would be, figuratively and literally alike.

He snorted at himself, then moaned lowly, scissoring the fingers inside himself, curling them this way and that. He grazed the bud that made him see stars, and another moan tumbled from his lips, clenching desperately around his fingers and spreading his legs as wide as possible in the tub.

“Sanghyuk,” he whined, glancing longingly at the door. When would his lover be back? He _needed_ him, oh, he needed him so much, breath catching in his throat as he circled his rim with a third finger.

A few more thrusts, and then the third finger joined the others, and he groaned, arching his back and listening to the splashes of water. An amount probably left the tub. How close were the candles to the tub, come to think of it? Perhaps he had doused a few of them in water, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, not when he was three knuckles deep.

And then, finally, he caught the sound of the front door being opened. Sanghyuk was home.

He bit down on his lip, soft pants escaping him with every thrust of his fingers. With his eyes closed, he listened for Sanghyuk’s footsteps, fading in and out of hearing as he moved around the apartment. Jaehwan hadn’t removed his jacket from the chair, so Sanghyuk would know he wasn’t alone. It wouldn’t be much longer.

Jaehwan wanted to wrap his hand around himself and tug, ease some of the tension, but instead, he took a deep breath and pushed down on his fingers, head lolling to the side so that he could open his eyes just as Sanghyuk appeared in the doorway.

His lover wore a plaid blue-grey dress shirt and black pants slung low on his hips, no socks, because he tended to take them off when at home. His ash blond hair was styled to look artistically messy, and his handsome face had an expression of surprise, mouth open as locked eyes with Jaehwan’s half-lidded ones.

“Jaehwan?” he whispered, and Jaehwan moaned, lifting one of his hands from the water to bend a finger at Sanghyuk, beckoning him over.

“Like what you see?” he asked huskily as Sanghyuk staggered forward, dropping to his knees beside the tub.

“Yes,” the younger breathed, reaching out to run his fingers down the side of Jaehwan’s face that wasn’t mashed against the tub, “God, _yes._ ”

Jaehwan hummed, satisfied. “Good. I was waiting for you.”

“For how long?” Sanghyuk enquired, fingers dipping under Jaehwan’s jaw to tilt his head up. “Jaehwan, how long?”

“Mmh, half an hour?” He squinted. “I lost track of time. I arrived thirty minutes before you were supposed to be home.”

“Oh,” said Sanghyuk with a shallow exhale.

“Are you happy?” Jaehwan continued, batting his eyelashes prettily at Sanghyuk. He opened his mouth to pose another question, but instead he moaned, hips lifting from the bottom of the tub. “Ah – Sanghyuk, Hyukie, I need –”

“You need what?” Sanghyuk demanded, dipping his hand into the water to trail his fingers over Jaehwan’s sternum.

“ _You_ ,” Jaehwan whimpered.

“Good,” Sanghyuk murmured, dipping down to place a chaste kiss on Jaehwan’s mouth and leaving Jaehwan’s lips tingling. “You’re so good, _hyung_.”

Jaehwan whined involuntarily, and Sanghyuk smiled – _smirked_ – at the reaction, standing back up. Jaehwan removed his fingers from his ass to sit up – it left him feeling so _empty_ , longing for Sanghyuk so much more – waiting for Sanghyuk to join him whilst the younger made a show of undressing.

Sanghyuk was so lean, so tall, so kind, so perfect, and Jaehwan was so, so lucky to have him, to be his.

When Sanghyuk finally dropped his boxers, Jaehwan whimpered, reaching out for his lover without an ounce of embarrassment at how desperate he must seem – _was_. He _was_ desperate, fuck, he needed Sanghyuk, and he wasn’t ashamed of letting Sanghyuk know just how much.

Sanghyuk took his hand as he got into the bathtub, and Jaehwan was quick to push him back, down, until he could place himself in Sanghyuk’s lap, their cocks lining up against each other. It pleased Jaehwan to know that Sanghyuk was already half-hard.

“ _Finally_ ,” he sighed, bringing his arms up and around Sanghyuk’s neck, savouring the feeling of Sanghyuk’s skin brushing against his, lean muscles flexing underneath his touch. The water had cooled some, but not significantly so. It was still pleasant, still made him slightly light-headed. Or perhaps that was Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk chuckled, his thumb catching on Jaehwan’s bottom lip as he let his fingers skate over Jaehwan’s features. “I apologise for keeping you waiting.”

“Mmmh, s’fine,” Jaehwan hummed, eyeing the box of chocolates behind Sanghyuk. Might as well open it before all that was left of the pieces was liquid, if it weren’t already too late. He lifted himself from Sanghyuk’s lap to reach for the box, getting a hold of it and then sitting back down. It pulled a groan from the man under him, hands settling on his thighs, and he smiled to himself as he took off the lid.

The chocolates were soft, but not melted, fortunately.

He picked one and popped it into his mouth, avoiding biting through it as he leant far enough back to meet Sanghyuk’s dark eyes. First then did he bite down into the centre, caramel hitting his taste buds as he dipped down to cover Sanghyuk’s lips with his in an open-mouthed kiss.

They both moaned, the caramel filling mixing with the chocolate as they panted into each other’s mouths. Eager for more, Jaehwan picked another of the chocolates and broke the kiss to put the piece on his tongue before leaning back down to share it with his lover, circling his hips at the same time and pulling a muffled groan from both of them.

“Oh, _fuck_ , Jaehwan –” Sanghyuk grunted when Jaehwan chose that moment to grind down again. Sanghyuk’s hands fell to Jaehwan’s hips, grasping him tightly as he panted. “Do that again, please.”

Jaehwan was all too happy to comply, breathing harshly into Sanghyuk’s mouth as he did it again, and again, and _again_ –

“Let me – did you –” Sanghyuk was babbling, touching Jaehwan all over his torso, his back, everywhere he could reach. Jaehwan loved it, but he silenced Sanghyuk with a finger to his lips, reaching down to grab Sanghyuk’s cock – _so big in his hands, he loved it_ – and adjusting his hips to fit the tip to his crack.

“Ah, _fuck_ –” Sanghyuk hissed when Jaehwan pushed down. “Did you prep-”

“I was _waiting_ ,” Jaehwan stressed, gasped, Sanghyuk’s cock filling him up so good, so _good_ , like he always did, and Jaehwan loved it, loved every second. “I was waiting for – ah – so _long_ –”

“Fuck, hyung,” Sanghyuk panted, once Jaehwan was settled back on his lap, cock as deep inside him as it could be, “you’re so good, so tight. So _hot_ , ah, _hyung_.”

Jaehwan hummed, rotating his hips and loving the noises it drew from Sanghyuk’s mouth, the way it pulled his cock in just that little bit more. “All for you,” he breathed, dipping down to brush his lips over Sanghyuk’s neck, his jaw, tongue lapping up the droplets of water on Sanghyuk’s shoulder. “Just for _you._ ”

He took one more chocolate, not quite satisfied with them out of the picture yet, and placed it at Sanghyuk’s lips. The younger readily opened his mouth for it, another soft noise leaving him as Jaehwan lifted his hips just a tad, before sinking back down, just as the chocolate hit his tongue

He leaned in to lick away the traces of chocolate on Sanghyuk’s soft lips, then kissed him, wanting a share of the chocolate in his mouth. Sanghyuk moaned into the kiss, and Jaehwan gasped softly, eyes slipping closed as he licked inside Sanghyuk’s mouth and fucked himself down on Sanghyuk’s cock, lethargically, like they had all the time and temperance in the world.

“Hyung, please,” Sanghyuk asked, and Jaehwan grinded down again, breathing harshly against Sanghyuk’s neck as he grasped at the edges of the tub for leverage, hoisting himself up, up until the crown of Sanghyuk’s cock caught on his rim – and then he sank down again, fast and rough, a whimper spilling from his lips as Sanghyuk grabbed at his thighs, parting them until his muscles strained with the stretch.

Jaehwan kind of wished he could _watch_ Sanghyuk’s cock disappearing inside him, but with the bubbles still persistently covering the surface of the water, there was no way to do so, and it was disappointing, but he would manage. Later, perhaps the mirror in the bedroom –

Sanghyuk’s hips thrust up just as Jaehwan sank down, and it was so sudden that Jaehwan’s breath was ripped from his lungs, a deep moan mixing with Sanghyuk’s and the sound of water sloshing around, over the edges and onto the floor.

“Ah, Sanghyuk – please –” Jaehwan gasped, one hand burying itself in Sanghyuk’s hair, grasping at the tresses and tugging his head back so that he had better access to his throat, so that he could mouth at his pulse. “ _Please_ –”

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk moaned breathlessly, driving up to meet Jaehwan halfway, and Jaehwan sobbed into his neck. “Fuck, hyung, you’re so fucking _good_.”

“Am I?” Jaehwan challenged, the tease falling short when his words tapered into a moan, lifting his head to meet Sanghyuk’s half-lidded eyes. “Do I please you? _Sanghyuk._ ”

“So perfect,” Sanghyuk groaned. “So, so perfect, Jaehwan –”

Jaehwan bit into Sanghyuk’s neck to muffle the almost-scream that left him when Sanghyuk’s cock brushed against his prostrate, sending white hot pleasure shooting up his spine, even if it weren’t enough, not yet, not yet –

“I want to come, I need to,” Jaehwan whimpered, soothing the mark left in his teeth’s wake on Sanghyuk’s neck with his tongue. “Please, Hyukie, please let me, please –”

“Can you come without my touch?” Sanghyuk grunted into his ear, and Jaehwan whined, wrapping his arms around Sanghyuk’s neck and grinding down. “Can you, hyung?”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Jaehwan babbled, “just fuck me – yes, like _that_ –”

Sanghyuk hit his prostate again, and Jaehwan was so close to losing it, already, getting closer to the edge; the sweet, sweet edge. He’d tumble down, but Sanghyuk would be there to catch him, and Jaehwan _wanted, craved, needed_.

“Chocolate,” Sanghyuk hissed, nipping at Jaehwan’s lower lip and meeting his hips thrust for thrust, “take one and kiss me.”

Jaehwan scrambled to find the box and grab a piece, hearing the distinct sound of something falling to the floor – _the box_ – but he just wanted Sanghyuk. The box didn’t matter. He popped the chocolate into his mouth, and then Sanghyuk’s lips were on his, kissing the breath out of him while Sanghyuk’s tongue swept over his, lapping up the sweet caramel chocolate.

With one more well-aimed thrust, Jaehwan fell, sobbing into Sanghyuk’s mouth as the younger continued to milk him for all he was worth, abusing his prostate with each swift jerk of his hips. The orgasm was powerful, so intense that he felt it to the tips of his fingers and toes.

He was dimly aware of Sanghyuk’s voice, praising him, _you’re so good, Jaehwan, so good for me_ , and he tried to latch onto the words, wanting to feel ground under his feet again, even if the sensation of flying were better than anything.

“Jaehwan, hyung,” Sanghyuk panted, and Jaehwan whimpered, his thighs strained and his ass over-sensitive, but he still wanted Sanghyuk to – feel good, _so_ _good_ , he wanted Sanghyuk to be pleased with him. He wanted Sanghyuk to take what he needed from him, without a care for Jaehwan himself.

“Sanghyuk,” he cried, impaling himself on Sanghyuk’s cock once, twice, thrice, Sanghyuk shushing him gently and urging him on. “Sanghyuk, Sanghyuk -”

He knew the moment Sanghyuk reached his end, with Sanghyuk’s fingers digging bruises into Jaehwan’s skin, beautiful bruises they would both admire later. A broken noise left Sanghyuk as he spilled his load deep inside Jaehwan.

Jaehwan cradled Sanghyuk’s face in his hands, brushing away sweaty locks from his forehead, and kissed his eyelids, his nose, the corner of his lips before kissing his mouth gently. First when Sanghyuk mumbled his name did Jaehwan sag against him, humming against his chest and pressing a smile into his skin, following by a soft kiss.

“Welcome home,” he murmured, and Sanghyuk laughed, wrapping Jaehwan in his arms and tugging him closer.

“You don’t say,” Sanghyuk grinned, eyes crinkling cutely, and Jaehwan smiled, so happy, so sated, but also a little bit tired. And they hadn’t even had dinner yet.

There were still bubbles left in the water, though granted not nearly as many as there had been from the start, but enough for Jaehwan to gather some in his palms and then blow them into the air. His smile widened, and he gathered more that he smeared over Sanghyuk’s cheek.

Sanghyuk frowned, raising his brow at him. Jaehwan smiled mischievously in reply, before smearing more foam over Sanghyuk’s other cheek.

Sanghyuk, in return, gathered some foam in his hand and blew it into Jaehwan’s face.

After a foam war lasting no more than a minute, both too lax, Jaehwan settled against Sanghyuk’s chest again, feeling content and happy. Sanghyuk dropped his forehead onto Jaehwan’s shoulder, appearing as sated as Jaehwan himself was feeling. Yet –

“This is seriously disgusting, you know.”

“Oh, shush. We’ll take a shower after this, but just, for now, let’s bask in the moment. Just for a little while.”

-

Later, after a long shower, cleaning up the bathroom, and dinner – consisting of pizza because they both were too lazy to cook up anything edible – Jaehwan was clad in his purple robe, not caring enough to put real clothes on, and seated in one corner of the couch. Sanghyuk, wearing his blue robe – though it was slipping down his left shoulder, giving Jaehwan a glimpse of tempting pale skin that he made a note of marring sometime later – dropped down into Jaehwan’s lap.

“Happy anniversary,” he hummed, handing Jaehwan a small box. Jaehwan grinned, tilting his head back to accept a kiss.

“Happy anniversary, Hyukie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope it was to your liking, pfft. (It’s funny how Taekwoon is my bias, yet my two first uploaded fics have had Jaehwan in POV… But hey, if any of you’ve read _Hold Me Tight Tonight (Please),_ consider this my apology to you!)
> 
> Anyway! As usual, thanks to my beta, MegLee06, for helping me with edits! <33 (She kept thinking, even halfway, that something would happen and someone would die. I don’t understand. At all. Nope.)
> 
> Right. I am almost done with my WonTaek fic, though it’s being a bitch – but it’ll probably be the next one I upload! So if you liked this, and my writing in general, and WonTaek, keep an eye out for that one! <3
> 
> If you have questions, ask away and I’ll answer. Also, if you catch any typos neither Meg nor I have caught, or have other forms of constructive critique, please let me know so I can edit and improve my writing, as English is not my first language! Furthermore, I really, really love comments <3
> 
> Right. Until whenever, dear readers!


End file.
